Black Star Devil Animatronic Ninja
by Damon Obsidian
Summary: At 3 Naruto finds bots, a ship, a virus, and demonic relics. What will he become? Will he protect? Or destroy? Read and find out. Contains bits of fnaf, star wars, prototype, and dmc. Maybe others later. Also, no flames aloud.
1. Disclaimer

Hello, I am Damon Obsidian.

Before we begin I have to do a disclaimer.

If you think I own anything besides my ideas answer my question.

WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE F***ING SITE?

Also, DON'T F***ING FLAME ME, I GET ENOUGH OF THAT FROM SASUKE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

Anyway story next chapter.

P.S. If I don't update, I am either busy or have writer's block.

Also I need a legend.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
 **"demon/boss summon talking"  
** **'demon/boss summon thinking'  
** _technique/jutsu  
_ (my imput)


	2. The Discovery

It's a beautiful day in Konoha, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, jinchuriki, should be avoiding civilians. Unfortunately for a three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, he was chased into the forest of death by an angry mob. Now he was in the forbidden section of the forest. In front of Naruto is an altar with a vial of black fluid.

" **You should drink it,** " said Kyuubi as she, yes she, planned to help her master become the ultimate badass. That's right Kyuubi and Naruto have made contact, and yes Kyuubi is Naruto's slave, she chose to be his slave because she loves him. Anyway he did as she said and drank all the fluid and moved onto the office called, "Devil May Cry."

Inside he finds a large number of weapons, two whips, one white, which resembles a chain with a snake-like head, and one which resembles a grappling hook, with a black chain and a red claw-shaped head (Ophion A and Ophion D). A gun that is hard to describe(wiki/Kablooey). An axe. A pair of cyclone blades. A scythe. A pair of gauntlets that look like boxing gloves. A sword with a flesh and claw-like guard. A cowboy hat. A demonic motorcycle/twin buzz-saws. A set of gauntlets and grieves with eyes. An backpack with short spears and a rose. A set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor. A set gauntlets and greaves. A guitar with a scythe blade built in. A pair of scimitars with serrated blades and heads on the end of the hilt. A pair of tripartite nunchaku. A sword that looked like it was partially made of flesh. A pair of gauntlets, a broadsword, a claymore, a katana, and a longsword. Two demonic laser guns(Nightmare-Gamma and Artemis) and a demonic briefcase. Kyuubi told him their names (Ophion A, Ophion D, Kablooey, Arbiter, Aquila, Osiris, Eryx, Demon Sword Dante, Dr. Faust, Cavaliere, Balrog, Lucifer, Gilgamesh, Beowulf, Nevan, Agni & Rudra, King Cerberus and Cerberus, Demon Sword Sparda, Ifrit, Alastor, Rebellion, Yamato, Force Edge, Nightmare-Gamma, Artemis, and Pandora).

Kyuubi tells Naruto to approach each weapon, so she can make a mental link with them, and convince them to work with him. After doing as she said, she brings all but the demonic laser guns and briefcase into Naruto's mindscape. He also found a duffel bag, and went upstairs, where he found even more weapons. 4 customized M1911 pistols(Ebony & Ivory, and Luce & Ombra), 2 normal pistols, an enchanted kunai holster full of: throwing daggers, throwing darts, customized grenades, and an underwater crossbow. 2 bazooka rocket launchers with bayonets, a double barrelled revolver, Dual Heckler & Koch l MP5k submachine guns, a grenade launcher, a missile launcher, a harpoon gun, 2 sawn-off shotguns, a sniper rifle, and a one-handed shotgun(Ebony & Ivory, Luce & Ombra, Lady's handguns, Lucia's ranged weapons, Double Kalina Ann, Blue Rose, Dante's submachine guns, Grenadegun, Missile Launcher, Needlegun, Shotgun and Coyote-A, Spiral, and Revenant). He checked the other rooms, and found, 2 pairs of daggers, a pair of heavy blades, a long but weak sword, a short but strong sword, an armor-like glove that was red and blue with the blue glowing, a sword with a motorcycle handle(wiki/Red_Queen), and a lot of high tech gloves(wiki/Devil_Breaker)(Cutlaseer and Klyamoor, Zambak, Merciless, Vendetta, Devil Bringer, Red Queen, and the Devil Breakers). The last things he found were, an amulet with 3 sockets, 3 Tomoe shaped gems, 3 Crescent shaped gems, 3 circle shaped gems, 2 jars with glowing orbs, floating inside, and 60 scrolls(Dmc 2 Amulet, the Chrono, Offense, and Healing hearts, the Quick, Aerial, and Aqua hearts, the Flame, Frost, and Electro hearts, and the souls of Geryon, and Doppleganger)(The scrolls will teach him how to use the weapons, and styles). He then went downstairs, placed the laser guns on his arms, picked up the briefcase and duffel bag, and left the office.

His next stop was the building labeled, "Fazbear's." Inside he found 24 bears, 18 bunnies, 12 chickens, 15 foxes, 18 humans, 5 puppets, 3 endo skeletons, 5 made of stuff laying around, 2 cupcakes with eyes, a jack-o-lantern, a human with spider legs, an elephant, a hippo, a frog, a pig, a beaver, a unicorn and a wolf. They were mostly bipedal and made of metal. Kyuubi told Naruto to follow her instructions on how to fix them. After finishing the repairs, they came to life, they then explained they were the souls of children, possessing the animatronics. After reveling their names and their story, Naruto told them about his life. To say they were mad, is like saying civilians don't know what being a shinobi is like, a fucking understatement. They agreed to help him and stocked up on food and the merchandise. After finding a storage scroll, Naruto sealed the food, merchandise, and animatronics.

Naruto's final stop, was what Kyuubi called, a star fighter(rogue shadow). Entering he found two cylinders with two bottons each(lightsabers). Kyuubi then gives him knowledge of the force and the ability to wield it, the knowledge of the blacklight virus, and the knowledge of the weapons from the dmc office.

Naruto leaves and heads to the hokage's office. Once inside, Naruto goes to see the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who knows about Kyuubi and Naruto's relationship, and tells him about his discovery. Sarutobi gives Naruto the shadow clone jutsu and training ground 13 and a building permit to build a home and business there.


	3. The Construction Complete

A lot has happened in the last two years. The animatronics helped Naruto make a home. They found a pit, where the sewers let out, the animatronics dug caves, walkways, and a hidden ladder. Naruto placed sanitation seals by the sewer tunnels, to make the water drinkable and good for cooking and cleaning. The training ground was fenced off, at all but two places, the trees were cleared for lumber, the boulders and removed rock, from the caves and ladder, was used for concrete. Sarutobi had bought him insulation, drywall, and other building necessities for the restaurant and museum.

Naruto made sculptures of the animatronics, devil arms, demonic fire arms (all forms), and demons, for the museum. After the restaurant was finished, Naruto gave the animatronics their jobs. Goldie(Golden Freddy) in the "boss's office". Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica, on the "main stage". Rock-star Freddy, Rock-star Bonnie, and Rock-star Chica, on the "rising star stage". Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Goldie(Withered Golden Freddy), at "Grampa Freddy's Story Room". Foxy, Vixen(formerly Toy Foxy), Withered Foxy, and Rock-star Foxy on the "pirate ship". Springtrap, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, Phantom Puppet, Nightmare Freddy, the freddles, Nightmare Bonnie, Jack-o-Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o-Chica, Jack-o-Pumpkin, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmarionne, Nightmare BB, Nightmare, Wolf, Twisted Freddy, Twisted Bonnie, Twisted Chica, and Twisted Foxy, were in the maze of "Teen Terror,". Circus Baby, the Bidybabs, the Electrobab, Ballora, the Minireenas, Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Funtime Chica, Funtime Foxy, and Ennard, in the "Funtime Circus". Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, Scraptrap, and Lefty, in the "Salvage Workshop". Theodore, Plushtrap, Ella, Stanley, Marionette, and Helpy, made plushies at the prize counter. Security Puppet scanned the whole restaurant for ill-intent and alerted Mangle, who would apprehend the ones responsible. BB, JJ, and DD, greeted people at the door and gave children balloons with a coupon for a free plushy inside. Naruto made some animatronics to help him train to be a ninja. They were called, Drawkill Freddy, Drawkill Toy Freddy, Drawkill Bonnie, Drawkill Toy Bonnie, Drawkill Chica, Drawkill Toy Chica, Drawkill Foxy, Drawkill Mangle, and Drawkill Puppet. And Finally El Chip, Mr. Hippo, Happy Frog, Pigpatch, Nedd Bear, Orville Elephant, and Music Man, were in "Mediocre Melodies". "Teen Terror," also had a theater, for horror and Sci-fi movies.

Naruto and the animatronics, went to whirlpool to bring the village back with them. Fallen enemies were sent back to their villages, while Naruto berried his clansmen. Naruto took, the library, the treasury, and the armory, into three different caves for safe-keeping. They put it over the pit, upside-down, hooked-up solar-panels and lights for the pit. Sarutobi gave Naruto his inheritance. Naruto added his inheritance to his, library, treasury, and armory.

Today Naruto is going with, Sarutobi and a squad of ANBU, to Suna. While there, Naruto befriends the Kazekage's children, Temari, the only girl and oldest of the three, Kankuro, the middle child, and Gaara, the youngest. That night Naruto left a note, for the Hokage, telling him, he was going for a walk and took a Freddle. While walking he fell through a trapdoor. He landed in a room with, a large storage scroll, a scroll on ninja puppets, and a scroll on human puppets.

The next morning, Naruto returned to the hotel with his first puppet, a shark masked ANBU. After explaining what happened, Naruto asked to keep what he found. Being aloud to keep it all, Naruto spent the rest of his time in Suna with his new friends. On the way home, Naruto's group find a gang of bandits, using his puppet, Shark, Naruto kills them all. He decides to keep them for his first human puppets.


	4. The Training Results

It has been three years since Naruto learned about puppets and human puppets. In those three years, Naruto made many human puppets. His human puppets were sorted into four groups, the bandits and civilian men were sentries, the civilian women were maids, cooks, and waitresses, kunoichi were bodyguards, and shinobi were used for an emergency army, only the reigning Hokage could order him to activate, in a time of war.

In the first year, he practiced with his puppets, mastering them to where he could use ten at once. He mastered chakra control to where he could use puppets through puppets. He worked on physical fitness so he could use puppets without leaving himself open. He also trained in the force and lightsabers. He mastered his force powers, to the point Yoda would be jealous. He mastered lightsabers, to where he could change blade colors mid battle.

In the second year, he trained with the dmc weapons. He unlocked his devil trigger. He mastered Nightmare-Gamma, to where he could kill a death scythe with one shot. He mastered Kablooey, to where he could fire twelve darts and detonate them with the power to destroy a Tyrant, a Butcher, a Dreamrunner, and a Drekavac, all at once. He mastered Artemis, to where he could one-shot ten enemies at once. He unlocked and mastered, all of Pandora's forms.

He mastered, Ebony & Ivory, Luce & Ombra, the Handguns, Throwing Daggers, Darts, Cranky Bombs, Bowgun, Double Kalina Ann, Blue Rose, the Submachine Guns, Grenadegun, Missile Launcher, Needlegun, Shotgun and Coyote-A, Spiral, and Revenant, to where he could kill boss level demons in one shot.

He mastered, Cutlaseer, Klyamoor, Zambak, Merciless, Vendetta, the Devil Bringer, Red Queen, and the Devil Breakers, to the point where he could make, the Plutonian and Tartarussian, look weak. He had his amulet altered to hold all nine devil hearts. And mastered every style to perfection.

Naruto mastered Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf, Arbiter, Ophion A & D, Aquila, Osiris, Eryx, King Cerberus, Cavaliere, Balrog, Dr. Faust, Dante, Lucifer, Gilgamesh, Alastor, Ifrit, Rebellion, Yamato, Force Edge, and Sparda. He mastered them all, to where he could use them in conjunction with each other. He also found a hive of Critter demons.

In the last year, he trained with his new bloodline, Blacklight. He mastered it, to where he could use, Thermal vision and Infection vision, in one eye each. He could combined his, Whipfist, Muscle Mass, Claws, Tendrils, Hammerfist, and Blade into one weapon on his right arm, Shield on his left, and wear his armor, with his visions active all in one. He used this form to hide his identity, when he went out at night and wound up saving kunoichi from rape. In one night he saved, one chunin, a special jonin, a full jonin, and an ANBU, they know him only as, Blacklight. However, one night, when he was six, he saved the Hyuga heiress from being kidnapped by the Kumo ambassador, by breaking the man's leg. A month later, he prevented the clan head's wife from being poisoned through her IV, by slamming the doctor into the wall, with his Infection Vision activated. Turns out he was ordered by the Hyuga clan elders to kill her.

Today was his first day in the academy, and boy was he nervous. **"Are you ready master?"** asked both Kyuubi and Nevan. 'I guess, just worried.' Naruto thought back to them. **"Have no fear master, after all, you still have Blacklight."** Nevan said to try and relax Naruto. 'Your right, thanks.'


	5. The Council Meeting

In the passed four years, Naruto has done a lot. He has helped Itachi stop the Uchiha clan's coup, by saving the women and children, though he did kill a man for raping his own daughter in front of his wife. Though, he did help the medics with Mikoto and Satsuki, Itachi's mother and sister respectively, who Fugaku, Itachi's father, slit the throat and broke the neck of respectively, by using Blacklight to keep them alive, long enough to be healed. He's killed members of each clan, in self defense, consuming them with the Blacklight, and gaining their clan abilities, before apologizing to the clan heads. He equipped Ella with a third eye, that was really a camera, to record the academy lessons, to review at home. He also found a machine with medals inside. They came in six colors, red, yellow, green, blue, white, and black, and they had pictures of strange creatures on them. There were 63 red, 55 yellow, 60 green, 63 blue, 42 white, and 12 black. Kyuubi called them vivosaurs and gave him all the information he needed to become a master. He trained with all his vivosaurs to get them to top condition. He also built a sidecar, for Cavaliere, to carry groceries or a client on an escort mission.

Anyways, today is the graduation exam in the academy and Naruto is feeling confidant. He is wearing, black shinobi sandals, black jeans, a lavender shirt with wolves on it, and a lavender overcoat. While most teachers tried to sabotage his education, he proved that impossible, by always getting top marks. Anyway, Naruto decided to carry Nevan, and play her to help Iruka, by calming the other students. So here he is waiting for the exam to begin. Around him are his friends, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, sitting beside him on the opposite side of him as Ino is his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. There are three students he can't stand and for good reason. Sakura Haruno, she is a total bitch and her mother raped him when he was four. Kiba Inuzuka, he is always hitting on Hinata, idolizes his father, and said father forced four of the clan's dogs, by threatening to kill their puppies, to maul Naruto when he was six. And finally, Sasuke Uchiha, he is an arrogant asshole, is spoiled by the civilian and elder councils, demands Naruto's weapons and bloodline jutsus, and thinks he is above everyone. Naruto remembers the day he was summoned to the council meeting.

 _Flashback Jutsu_

The ANBU Naruto saved from rape, Neko, is seen walking to Fazbear's, to take Naruto to the council cambers. As she enters, she is greeted by three children sized animatronics. "Hello?", said Balloon Boy. "Hi", said JJ. "How may we help you?", asked Dee Dee. "Yes I'm looking for Naruto, he's been summoned by the council", Neko replied. "He's out back training, Springtrap will take you", informed JJ. "Who's Springtrap?", asked Neko. "That would be me", said a voice behind Neko. She grabbed a kunai and stabbed the speaker out of reflex, only to hit a bunny animatronic, with a suit that was full of holes and missing half an ear. "I am so sorry!", apologized Neko. "It was a reflex and my fault, no harm done, now, Follow me", said Springtrap. As she followed the bunny, she was amazed by the layout of the restaurant.

When they went out the back door she saw, Naruto fighting nine animatronics, 2 bears, with flamethrowers for fingers, 2 bunnies, with hands bigger than, BB, JJ, and Dee Dee, 2 chickens, with blades on their arms, 2 foxes, one with a harvest sickle, the other with a wire-like body connecting it's head, hands and feet, and a puppet, with needle-like fingers. She was about to jump in and help, but Springtrap held her back and told her to wait. Suddenly, an alarm clock goes off, and all the fighting stops. "Alright, that was fun, let's call it a day", said Naruto, as he grabs a bottle of flavored water, before heading over to Neko. "What can I do for you, ANBU-san?", asked Naruto. After snapping out of her shock Neko answered by informing him of the council summons. "Is the whole council and Hokage there?", asked Naruto. "Uh, no", replied Neko. Naruto informed her, that the whole council and Hokage needed to be there or it's illegal.

Naruto sent the drawkills, to inform the shinobi council and Hokage, while Naruto and Neko went to the council chambers. After entering, Naruto looked and saw, the civilian and elder councils, but no shinobi. "Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here?", asked Danzo. "Not really, but, then again, do any of us truly know why we are here?", replied Naruto. "You are here, to face charges. You are accused of the theft of a clan's contract, weapons, and jutsu. How do you plead?", Danzo responds. "Not guilty of stealing weapons or a contract, and I already apologized to the clan heads for gaining their clan jutsus and bloodlines, plus you are having an illegal council meeting", Naruto answers. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?", shrieked Majo Haruno. "Okay, first, stop shrieking, and second, where are the shinobi council and Hokage?", Naruto asked. Before anyone can answer, the chamber doors open to reveal, the shinobi council and Hokage, and they were mad. "Right here, now, first off, why were the shinobi council and myself not informed of a council meeting? And second, why is Naruto here?", asked Sarutobi. "This does not concern the shinobi council or Hokage", answered a stupid civilian councilman. "I'm being accused of stealing a clan's contract, weapons, and jutsus. I already apologized to the clan heads, for gaining their clan jutsus and the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodlines, when I consumed their clansmen in self defense, by using Blacklight", said Naruto. All the clan heads nodded, confirming what Naruto said is true.

"YOUR LYING, SASUKE-SAMA SAYS THAT YOU STOLE HIS CLAN WEAPONS, SUMMONING CONTRACT, AND BODY WEAPON JUTSUS!", shrieked Majo. "BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Now Sasuke has been demanding, MY weapons that I trained with and mastered, MY summons which I found, and MY bloodline jutsus that I made and mastered", was Naruto's reply. "YOU NEVER HAD A BLOODLINE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD", yelled Koharu, Sarutobi's female former teammate. "Naruto is telling the truth, our clan weapons are in the clan vault, our contract is with the Phoenixes, and we never had any 'body weapon jutsus'", said Mikoto. "Also, I do have a bloodline, it started as a virus, which I drank, and Kyu-chan turned it into a bloodline, when I was three years old. The weapons, I found the exact same day, in the forest of death. And, I found, buried on MY property, a week after the Uchiha massacre, a machine with medals inside, the medals are how i summon my summons", said Naruto. To prove it, Naruto pulled out a red medal and threw it in the air. It glowed white, and in a flash, it was replaced with a flying reptile. It had a big head for it's size, two kinds of teeth, was 3.3 ft in length, had a wingspan of 4.6 ft, a long tail, and had a spade on the end of said tail. "This is Dimorph, he is one of MY summons, called vivosaurs, they fall under six categories, fire, earth, air, water, neutral, and legendary", Naruto explained.

"You will hand them over, so they may be used to concur our enemies", Danzo said. "FUCK YOU. I USE THEM WHEN NEEDED. NOW, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I DO NOT FALL UNDER THE COUNCIL'S JURISDICTION. BECAUSE, I AM A JINCHURIKI, AND THEREFORE, I AM A MILITARY ASSET, WHO ONLY ANSWERS TO THE HOKAGE, AND THE DAIMYO", snapped Naruto, getting sick of these bullshit demands. "Naruto is correct, and he speaks the truth. The council has no authority over him. Now, if this farce is over with, meeting adjourned", announced the Hokage.

 _Flashback Jutsu Kai_


	6. The Genin Exam

When we last left Naruto, he was waiting for his graduation exam. After the written tests were passed out, Naruto noticed his had a genjutsu, he immediately informed Iruka, and got the OK, to break any and all genjutsu in the room. After doing so, the test went as scheduled. When time was up, everyone went out, for the weapons portion. They went in alphabetical order, until it was Naruto's turn. He asked, if he could use any ranged weapons, and was told, he could after the kunai and shuriken. He did his best, and for extra credit, used Aquila, Kablooey, Faust Hat, Artemis, Nightmare-Beta, and Pandora. Next, came the taijutsu portion. Everyone could pick an opponent. Shino, chose a nameless student, and won. Choji, chose another nameless student, and won. Sakura, chose Hinata and Ino, and lost. Hinata, chose a nameless fan-girl, and won. Kiba, chose Naruto, and lost when Naruto, palm struck Kiba out of the ring. Shikamaru, chose a nameless student, and won. Now, it's Sasuke's turn, "I choose, Naruto, and would like to make a wager", he said, planing to get Naruto's weapons. "I know what you want, and I agree, but, if I win, you are not allowed to use the sharingan to learn an ally's techniques," Naruto replied. "Fine", Sasuke, agreed without thinking.

The match was short, with Naruto making Sasuke, trip out of the ring. In a blind rage, Sasuke used a _Fireball Jutsu,_ to try and kill Naruto, only for Naruto to pull out, Cerberus, and extinguish the attack, before knocking Sasuke's ass the fuck out. Naruto's turn came, and he chose Mizuki, and won with a kick to the nuts, for calling his mother a whore, and would have killed him, had the Hokage not stopped him. In the end, Naruto won and Mizuki was taken to the hospital, for recovery, and his own safety. After Naruto calmed down, Ino chose a Nameless fan-girl, and won. Then, everyone went back inside, for the jutsu portion. As they went up, one by one, Naruto, thought about, being a demon hunter on the side. When it was Naruto's turn, he saw his friends, girlfriend, and enemies, all had headbands, and he knew standards must have been low. He entered the room and did a flawless, substitution and transformation, before making three shadow clones. He left the room, with his headband on his sash. After the exam, Naruto went home where he met, Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and the other deities. They told him he would be going to other worlds, when he slept, to find women, for a harem they are making mandatory, and help their heroes. They were also giving him the ability to clone women, by taking some of of their energy and soul, with their permission of coarse. He could also make people weapons, by infusing 1% of their soul and power, and some of their DNA.

Later that night, Naruto was on patrol when he saw Mizuki running away from the Hokage office. He sent a shadow clone to find out what was going on. He also sent ten to continue patrolling for rapists. He himself went to follow Mizuki. A few minutes later, he found Mizuki resting in the forest, with Hinata bound and gagged. Mizuki suddenly spoke, "You're going to make me allot of money, when I sell you to the Kumo civilian council,". After he said that, his death warrant was signed. Naruto activated his hammerfist, jumped into the air and used the hammerfist elbow drop, landing on Mizuki's legs, completely destroying them, and alerting ANBU of their location.

When the ANBU arrived, they found, Mizuki missing his legs, Blacklight with the forbidden scroll across his back, and Hinata crying into Naruto's shoulder. They took Mizuki to the hospital, Blacklight took Hinata, Naruto, and the scroll, to the hokage's office. After giving their report, Blacklight escorted Naruto and Hinata to the Hyuga compound.


	7. World 1 and The Grandson

Naruto had a busy night. First in the world Mortal Kombat, he gained the power to read a person's soul, by killing Blaze, the fire spawn. He used this to tell, who should live, and who should die, in each realm, starting with, Edenia. Only two were killed, Daegon, founder of the Red Dragon clan, and Rain, a self-proclaimed prince of Edenia. Taven, Daegon's brother, was made protector and ruler of Edenia. Naruto, took four Edenian women, Tanya, the Edenian traitor, who would be put through bondage, Sindel, the now former queen, Kitana, Sindel's daughter, and Jade, Kitana's friend and bodyguard, as part of his harem. He then moved onto the realm of order, Seido, where he killed all three combatants, Dairou, the former Seidan guard turned mercenary, Darrius, the Seidan rebel, and Hotaru, leader of the Seidan guards. Naruto's next stop, was Outworld. He killed the Outworlders, Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, and Reiko, Shao Kahn's general, the Saurians, Chameleon, the color changing ninja, and Reptile, the humanoid lizard, Baraka, leader of the Tarkatan horde, the Centaurian, Motaro, and the Osh-Tekk, Kotal Kahn. He spared the Outworld marshal arts master, Bo' Rai Cho, the Shokan prince, Goro, and the tiger-striped Shokan, Kintaro, the dragon king, Onaga, and the soul amalgamate, Ermac. Naruto, took a total of eight women, Li Mei, the Outworlder, Khameleon, the color changing kunoichi, Sheeva, the Shokan, Mileena, the Edenian/Tarkatan hybrid, Skarlet, the blood mistress, D'Vorah, the Kytinn, Nitara, the vampire, and Ferra, who brought Torr, her brute companion. In the realm of Chaos, he blew the mind of Havik, the cleric of chaos, by telling him, "The way of chaos, is a type of order, called religion". After entering the Netherrealm, he gathered all combatants who resided there. He killed, Drahmin, the oni, Shinnok, the former Elder God, Quan Chi, the Netherrealm sorcerer, and Moloch, the Oni destroyer. He spared and offered to free, Noob Saibot, the wraith, Scorpion, the specter, and Smoke, the Cyborg/Enenra. Naruto also took four women, Ashrah, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka, the former assassins of Quan Chi. Finally, in Earthrealm, he called all combatants, to meet at the Wu Shi Academy. He killed, Sektor, grandmaster of the Tekunin, Jarek, Kano, Kabal, Kobra, and Tremor, of the Black Dragon, Mavado and Hsu Hao, of the Red Dragon, Shang Tsung, the Outworld sorcerer, and Erron Black, the merc. He spared, Jax, of the Special Forces, Kenshi, the blind swordsman, Sub-Zero, Noob Saibot, Cyrax, and Smoke, of the Lin Kuei, Scorpion and Takeda, of the Shirai Ryu, Kung Lao, Kung Jin, Liu Kang, and Kai, of the Shaolin monks, Johnny Cage, the actor, Kurtis Stryker, the cop, Mokap, the motion capture actor, Nightwolf, the native american shaman, Shujinko, the old man, Raiden, god of thunder and protector of Earthrealm, and Fujin, god of wind. Naruto, took five women, Kira, of the Black Dragon, Frost, of the Lin Kuei, Cassie Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage, Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Jax, and Sonya Blade, of the Special Forces.

The next day, when he woke up, the women were in his bed, and Torr was against the wall. He woke everyone up, and told them to get ready, so they could meet the hokage. On the way there, they got a lot of curios looks, from children, jealous looks, from civilian women, lustful looks, from men, and hateful looks, from the elderly. When they got there, the secretary refused to let them see the hokage, until Sheeva loomed over her. The Shokan woman threatened, to skin her alive. That got them in to see Sarutobi. Inside the office, Naruto told the old man everything, and asked if they could become kunoichi. He aloud it, gave them a time and place to meet, for their test to see what rank they got, except Ferra and Torr, and the address of a store, that would give them new clothes and ninja weapons. When they got there, they were measured, fitted, and placed orders for custom outfits. They bought themselves, weapons they were comfortable with. Tanya got a pair of kobu jutsu, Sindel got a kwan dao, Kitana got a pair of steel fans, and Jade got a bo and a tri-bladed boomerang. Li Mei got a kunlun dao, Khameleon got a falchion, Sheeva ordered four custom daggers, Mileena got a pair of sai, Skarlet got a pair of kodachi, D'Vorah got a whip sword, Ferra got a pair of hand claws, and Nitara got a pair of kama. Ashrah got a kriss, while, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka got demon fang blades. Kira got a pair of dragon teeth knives, Frost ordered a pair of daggers, styled to look like ice, Cassie got a collapsible nightstick with a built in taser, Jacqui got a pair of spike knuckled gauntlets, and Sonya got a pair of kali sticks.

After they were done shopping, Naruto took them to the location of their test. They found the hokage, along with the council, with four jonin. After three hours, of fighting, they were all given their ranks. Ferra, was an academy student. Li Mei, Cassie, and Jacqui, were genin. Tanya, Kira, Frost, Khameleon, and Nitara, were chunin. Ashrah, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka, were special jonin. Sindel, Sheeva, D'Vorah, and Sonya, were jonin. Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and Skarlet, were ANBU. Ferra would be placed in the academy, with Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's little sister, Moegi, Koharu's granddaughter, Udon, grandson of Homura, Hiruzen's male former teammate, and Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the third hokage. Li Mei, Cassie, and Jacqui, would be a team, team 11, alongside Naruto and his friends. Tanya, Kira, Frost, Khameleon, and Nitara, were made academy instructors. Ashrah, Sareena, Kia, and Jataaka, would be proctors for the chunin exams, or in charge of distributing missions. Sindel, Sheeva, and D'Vorah, were made executioners. Sonya would be the sensei of team 11. As for Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and Skarlet, they were made the hokage's bodyguards. After that was done, Naruto and the girls, genin and higher, went to get their ninja license photos. They were all professional about it, did not do any poses, and did not wear anything silly. They were all approved, till Naruto was up, the civilian and elder councils rejected it, saying it was, "disrespectful and indecent". Naruto asked how, they said he was obviously not wearing any pants, he asked why they thought that, they said he would not be wearing a sign if he was. After calming down, he asked them to read the sign, out loud. It read, "Let go of your pain, after one year, put the past behind you, you're just killing yourself by holding a grudge". Sarutobi asked what it meant. Naruto said, "One year is enough time to morn, if you hold onto the past, you can't move forward, and hatred is a poison, that is slowly killing those who hold onto it".

The hokage approved the photo, then a boy, wearing a scarf, that was to long, and a stupid helmet, came in and tried attacking the hokage. Naruto pulled out Nevan, and put her in the kids path, the kid ran headfirst into the guitar devil arm, and was knocked to the floor. Next thing the kid saw, was Naruto, standing over him, pointing Rebellion at the boy's neck. Suddenly a shinobi, wearing sunglasses indoors, came in and demanded Naruto release the hokage's grandson. Naruto, glaring at the man, told him, "the kid tried attacking the hokage, grandson or not, that is an act of treason, and nobody is exempt, and he could be sentenced to death for it". "Let him go Naruto. This is not the first time he has done this," said the hokage. "Very well lord third," said Naruto, before putting his sword away, then looked at the kid, "You should consider yourself lucky kid. If your grandfather hadn't said anything, I would be in my rights, as a shinobi, to kill you". Not happy with what Naruto said, Ebisu, the shades wearing special jonin, tried putting Naruto in his place, only to get knocked out, by an Eryx enhanced punch. Naruto, then told the third he would talk to Konohamaru. They then went to Fazbear's, where they talk, Konohamaru told Naruto about his reason for trying to attack his grandpa, he was told, he would need to defeat the old man to become hokage, and then be seen as him, not the grandson of the third.

A few hours later, Ebisu came in, stabbed, BB, JJ, and Dee Dee, in the faces, and walked up to Konohamaru and Naruto. Naruto stood and asked, "Do you, know, how long, it's gonna take, to fix those three, THAT YOU JUST STABBED IN THE FACE!?". Ebisu answered, "I don't care, I'm not letting you corrupt the hokage's grandson, you demon, come honorable grandson, and I will show you the shortcut to being hokage". "I'm no demon. I am a forsaken, a hybrid of devil and angel, and now, I'm pissed, also, THERE ARE NO SHORTCUTS TO BEING HOKAGE, one must train hard, and become the strongest ninja in the village, otherwise we would have a civilian as the hokage". Naruto then pulled out, Lucifer, took two swords, rammed Ebisu out the door, and pinned him to a tree, with the swords in his shoulders, as he walked away, Ebisu called Naruto's mother a whore, Naruto then took a third sword, and pinned it, under the asshole's manhood, after reaching the door, Naruto took the black rose from his mouth, and threw it at the right shoulder, it bounced off and hit the left, then fell and hit the third blade. The swords exploded, Ebisu went flying, and landed outside the hospital, and the rose was caught, without a scratch, by Naruto.


	8. Naruto's Week

Throughout the week, Naruto went to many worlds, found many women for his harem, and got new weapons and powers. In the Bleach universe, he saved the arrancar, who didn't deserve to die, copied all zanpakuto, copied all women, who could not leave their live behind, gained his own soul reaper zanpakuto, Okami, which had a half release, many full releases, and could use any element, his own arrancar zanpakuto, El Lobo, which could make him more lupine, his own bount doll, Werwolf, his own fullbring, Lycanthrope, his own hell weapon, Le Loup, a skull and crossbones ring on the end of a chain, that could launch skulls made of hellfire, and his own quincy weapon which was a gun. He took, 12 soul reapers, all copied, 3 Visoreds, 12 arrancar, 1 copied, twice, 6 quincy, all copied, 18 humans, all copied, 2 bount, both saved, 1 mod soul and her gigai, 5 zanpakuto spirits, all copied, into his harem.

At monster high, he found 31 girls, Abbey Bominable, Avea Trotter, Bonita Femur, Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Clawdeen and Howleen Wolf, Cleo De Nile, Draculaura, Elissabat, Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Gigi Grant, Gilda Goldstag, Jane Boolittle, Jinafire Long, Lagoona Blue, Lorna McNessie, Marisol Coxi, Meowlody, Operetta, Purrsephone, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Sirena Von Boo, Skelita Calaveras, Spectra Vondergeist, Toralei Stripe, Twyla, and Venus McFlytrap. In the Scooby Doo universe, he found 5 girls, Elsa Frankenteen, Phantasma, Sibella, Tanis, and Winnie. In Hotel Transylvania, he copied Mavis. In Disney, he copied, Anna and Elsa, from Frozen, Merida, from Brave, and Rapunzel, from Tangled.

In the Pretty Cure universe, he copied the cure forms of all 10 pretty cures, after destroying their enemies. First was, Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty. Then it was, Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace. He became the only male cure, named Cure War.

He fought alongside the sailor scouts, as the Neutron Ninja, and won the hearts of 9 women, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. In the Winx universe, he attended Red Foutain, and won the hearts of 7 women, Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, Flora, Fairy of Nature, Musa, Fairy of Music, Tecna, Fairy of Technology, Layla, Fairy of Waves, and Roxy, Fairy of Animals. He also enslaved 5 women, Icy, Witch of Ice, Darcy, Witch of Darkness, Stormy, Witch of Storms, Diaspro, Fairy of Gemstones, and Chimera, Stella's father's ex-fiancee's daughter. In the Sonic universe, he trained under, Sonic the hedgehog, Tails the twin tailed fox, Amy rose the hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna, Big the cat, Fang the sniper, E-123 Omega the robot, Tikal the echidna, Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, Cream the rabbit, her mother Vanilla, Cheese the chao, Blaze the cat, Mighty the armadillo, Espio the chameleon, Vector the crocodile, Charmy Bee, Jet the hawk, Wave the swallow, Storm the albatross, Silver the hedgehog, Bunny Rabbot, Cosmo the plant, Sticks the badger, Sonia, Sonic's sister, Manic, Sonic's brother, Aleena, Sonic's mother, and Sally Acorn the chipmunk. He copied 10 girls, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Sonia, Sticks, Aleena, Cosmo, Bunny, and Sally. He enslaved 2 girls, Rouge and Wave, and he took Tikal. He destroyed, Metal Sonic, Orbot, Cubot, Eggman, and Lyric the ancient.

The Cures and Sailor scouts, were made waitresses. The slaves, were made tour guilds, for the museum. The Fairies, were made chefs in the restaurant's kitchen. The monster girls, were put in charge of the, Teen Terror maze. The Disney girls, were in charge of security, in the museum. Those from the bleach universe, who had powers, handled paranormal and supernatural events, around the village, while the normal humans took phone calls. Lastly, the Mobians, were in charge of, the front counter, cash register, and the movies.

Today, was the day, teams were assigned. Naruto was waiting patiently, along with his friends, Sasuke, and Kiba. Sakura, and everyone else, wouldn't shut up. Finally getting fed up, Naruto used his fullbring, and unleashed a massive howl, that scared all who were being noisy, and allowed Iruka to start naming teams. Teams 1-6, were unimportant, Team 7, was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka, under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8, was Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara, under, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki. Team 10, was Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, under Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11, was Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Li Mei, under Sonya Blade.

Upset, Sasuke yelled, "Why does the dobe get three sensei? I'm an Uchiha, an elite. I should have multiple sensei". "I didn't make the teams, the hokage did, you have a problem, take it up with him," Iruka said in return. "As for the multiple sensei, they were needed, as they have their own specialties, to help the students stay well rounded in their training". Now, you're probably wondering, "How did this happen," well let me tell you.

 _Flashback Jutsu_

It was the day before team assignments, and a bunch of jonin were standing in front of the hokage. Among them, were Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Sonya Blade, and a beaten Kakashi Hatake. The reason Kakashi has been beaten, the idiot was reading Icha-Icha in front of the kunoichi. Back on track, they were there to select their students. "Okay, are there any who would like to request a team?", the hokage asked. Then, all the jonin, listed above, stepped forward.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, request Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi," Asuma said. "I, Sonya Blade, request Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Li Mei," spoke Sonya. "I, Kakashi Hatake, request Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said. "We, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, and Yugao Uzuki, request to be the senseis of the same team, to keep our students' training well rounded, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara," the women said, at the same time. "Team 11 will be Cassie Cage, Jacqui Briggs, and Li Mei, under Sonya Blade. Now, I can except the three of you as the senseis of your team, however, there is now a conflict of interest, and I must now here your reasons for selecting you teams, Asuma, you will start," the hokage said. "Very well, I wish to make a capture and interrogation team, and the most famous, is the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Ino would be the motivator, and info gatherer, Shikamaru, with his 200+ I.Q., would be the strategist, and Choji would be the heavy hitter," Asuma revealed. "Okay, ladies your argument," the hokage asked. "Of course, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio is famous, but, they are too famous,"(Kurenai). "They were so successful, our enemies will have counter measures, for a second generation,"(Yugao). "We think, if Shikamaru were to be replaced with Shino, even though he has a lower I.Q. than Shikamaru, the team could still work, as Shino thinks with logic, and would catch our enemies by suprise,"(Anko). "I agree, and I accept your suggestion,"(Asuma). "Okay, Team 10 will be, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi, under Asuma Sarutobi. Now, Kakashi your reason,"(hokage). "Alright, my team is going to be, a front line assault team, Sasuke will be the ninjutsu specialist, Sakura will be the genjutsu and medical jutsu specialist, and Naruto will be the taijutsu and kenjutsu specialist,"(Kakashi). "While that does make sense, the team itself won't work,"(Kurenai). "What are you talking about,"(Kakashi). "Simple, Naruto can't stand three of his classmates, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka,"(Yugao). "I find that hard to believe, after all, why would a student hate his classmate,"(Kakashi). "She didn't say he hated them, she said he can't stand them, and the reasons are simple, Sasuke, always demands Naruto's stuff, Sakura, tries to hit Naruto, when he refuses to give his things to Sasuke, and Kiba, is a massive pervert, and is always hitting on naruto's girlfriend, Hinata,"(Anko). "Well, I was planning to make them a better version of the sannin, Sasuke, would be Orochimaru, without the treason, Sakura, would be Tsunade, without the drinking and gambling, and Naruto, would be Jiraiya, without having to leave the village for months on end,"(Kakashi). "Well, I've heard enough. Team 7 will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 will be, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki," (hokage). "WHAT, but hokage-sama," Kakashi tried to protest. "But nothing Kakashi, you only plan to expand on their strengths, you're supposed to help them overcome their weaknesses, and then train them in everything equally," the hokage interrupted. Kakashi bowed his head in supposed defeat, when he was planning to change the teams, so he could kill the demon. After they were all dismissed, Kakashi stole the list, and went to see the elders. When Kakashi told them his plan, they tried to send a fake, only for it to be given to Blacklight, disguised as a ROOT ANBU, to take the fake back to the third, and inform him of what happened. Hiruzen was mad, but he stayed calm and made a new list, which Blacklight delivered personally to Iruka.


	9. Introductions

Soon enough, the senseis started to arrive. First, was Asuma "Ash Breath" Sarutobi. Second, was Kakashi "Cyclops" Hatake. Third, was the "Mistresses", Kurenai "Genjutsu" Yuhi, Anko "Snake" Mitarashi, and Yugao "Sword" Uzuki. Last, but not least, was Sonya "Death Thighs" Blade. "Team 10, you're with me," called Asuma. Ino, Choji, and Shino, got up and followed their sensei to the barbecue restaurant. "Team 11, you're mine," Sonya said. Cassie, Jacqui, and Li Mei, got up and followed their sensei to training ground 11. " Team 7, meet me on the roof," ordered Kakashi. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba, went to the roof to find their sensei. He was suprised, to see he didn't get the "demon brat". "Kiba, I thought I was supposed to get Naruto," Kakashi said, getting suspicious. "No, Iruka said team 7 was, Sasuke, Sakura, and me," Kiba replied. Back in the class, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao, took their genin outside. "Would it be okay if I pick where we talk," Naruto asked. "Sure, I don't mind," said Yugao. "As long as it's comfortable, I don't have a problem," Kurenai replied. "I just want dango, other than that, I don't care," answered Anko. "Oh, trust me, you'll love it," said Naruto, before leading the way.

They walk through Konoha, out the front gate, and all the way to training ground 13. When they got there, Naruto and Yugao were the only ones not suprised. Why, were they suprised? They were outside Fazbear's, and there were human puppet sentries, on the roof. (Think of TF2 tier 3 sentries, except with the puppets' heads where the rocket launchers would be, and they fire senbon needles, coated with a paralyzing agent, instead of bullets) After snapping out of their shock, the team went in and were greeted, by three slightly chubby animatronic children. "Hey Naruto, how are you," BB asked. "Hey guys, I'm good. Hows business," Naruto replied. "Good, and do you need anything," JJ asked. "Just a table and menus, for six," Naruto answered. "OK," Dee Dee said. They were then, approached by Cure March, "Follow me to your table please," she said. They were led to a round table, "Here is your table and menus, can I get you anything to drink," March asked. "Troublesome, I'll have water and mackerel wrapped in kelp," Shikamaru. "Tea and cinnamon buns please,"Hinata. "I'll have shochu and takowasa," Kurenai. "I'll take sake and dango," Anko. "I will have sake and a slice of pepperoni pizza" Yugao. "And I'll have a acai grape flavored water. As for food, I'll have pizza flavored ramen" said Naruto.

"OK, let's introduce ourselves, I'll start. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I like my friends and a certain man who saved me, I dislike perverts, traitors, and rapists, my hobby is having evening drinks, and my dreams are to see you three become chunin, find the man who saved me, and someday have a family," Kurenai. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like my friends, dango, and a certain man who saved me, I dislike perverts, rapists, traitors, and my former sensei, my hobby is tea ceremonies, and my dreams are to defeat my former sensei, find the man who saved me, and have a family," Anko. "I'm Yugao Uzuki, I like my friends and a certain man who saved me, I dislike perverts, rapists, and traitors, my hobby is moon viewing, and my dreams are to find the man who saved me and have a family," Yugao. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like my friends, family, sleeping, cloud watching and shogi, I dislike discrimination, emos, fan-girls, perverts, traitors, and rapists, my hobbies are sleeping, cloud watching and playing shogi, my dreams are be an average ninja, find a nice girl, settle down, and have kids of my own," Shikamaru. "I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like my friends, most of family, and my boyfriend, Naruto, I dislike cruelty, traitors, rapists, the abuse of any living thing, my clan elders, and the caged bird seal, my hobby is flower pressing, and my dreams are to abolish the caged bird seal, and marry Naruto," Hinata. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like my girls, my friends, the gods, fighting demons, training, and making weapons, I dislike traitors, rapists, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, the civilian and elder councils, people who can't let go of the past, people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, and people who think nobody has had a harder life than them, my hobbies are training, making weapons, fighting demons, and building my harem the gods have made mandatory, my dreams are to become hokage, become super strong, and earn my place among the gods," Naruto.

"OK, tomorrow we will see if you have what it takes to be our team," Kurenai. Then the food arrived, they ate their food, Naruto revealed he was Blacklight, he also revealed he and Iruka were perverts, but had to much respect for women to act on it, and the hokage was a pervert, but was to old to act on it.


End file.
